


Love The Neko

by eL27



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, AoKise Day, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cute, Insecure Kise Ryouta, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: Cerita ini sebenarnya adalah cerita lama yang kembali aku edit dan publish ulang. Inspirasi dari pembuatan cerita ini adalah beberapa buku yang aku baca di Wattpad dengan teman yang sama yaitu "Hybrid" atau setengah manusia-setengah hewan. Juga mendapatkan inspirasi dari menonton film-film seri X-Men.Warning! Kise being cute, OOC-parah-





	Love The Neko

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini sebenarnya adalah cerita lama yang kembali aku edit dan publish ulang. Inspirasi dari pembuatan cerita ini adalah beberapa buku yang aku baca di Wattpad dengan teman yang sama yaitu "Hybrid" atau setengah manusia-setengah hewan. Juga mendapatkan inspirasi dari menonton film-film seri X-Men.
> 
> Warning! Kise being cute, OOC-parah-

Aku merasakan guncangan pelan di tubuhku yang membuatku mengerang tidak nyaman. Sayup-sayup aku bisa melihat wanita paruh baya—yang sering aku panggil kaa-chan—sedang tersenyum ketika melihatku membuka mata dan karena telah berhasil mengganggu tidur nyenyakku.

“Kaa-chan, aku masih mengantuk!” rengekku kemudian kembali memejamkan mataku.

“Ssttt... bangun, kitten! Kau harus pergi ke sekolah hari ini!” suruh kaa-chan itu menyingkap selimut yang melilit tubuhku.

“Kaa-chan... aku tidak mau!” tolakku kembali merengek, tanganku kembali menarik selimut agar kembali menutupi tubuhku.

“Ryota dengar, menghindari mereka bukan salah satu cara! Cepat bangun! Dan bersiap ke sekolah. Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu!" suruh kaa-chan kemudian keluar dari kamarku.

Aku mendengus kesal. Setengah hati kembali menyingkap selimut yang menutup tubuhku, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka mandi.

 

N E K O

 

 

Tidak lama kemudian, sekitar sepuluh menit aku sudah selesai bersiap dan tengah berjalan menuruni tangga yang menuju ke ruang makan untuk menghabiskan sarapanku.

“Kenapa wajahmu murung begitu, Ryota?” tanya kaa-chan.

“Kaa-chan, ini hari Senin. Dan aku benci itu. Kenapa kaa-chan bisa begitu bahagia seperti itu?” tanyaku keheranan.

Kaa-chan meletakkan pisau yang sedang ia gunakan untuk mengoles selai strawberry pada selembar roti, kemudian menatapku dalam.

“Ryota, kita harus bersyukur bisa kembali membuka mata di hari berikutnya. Mungkin saja hari ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah kita bayangkan. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi hari ini, kitty," jelas kaa-chan. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil.

“Aku berangkat, kaa-chan. Aku sayang padamu,” ucapku kemudian bangkit mencium kedua pipi kaa-chan sebelum pergi.

Belum sempat aku menyentuh pintu rumah. Tangan kaa-chan sudah kembali mencegahku.  
“Jangan lupa gunakan ini!” tukas kaa-chan menyerahkan sebuah beanie kepadaku. Aku tersenyum kemudian segera mengenakannya.

“Terima kasih, kaa-chan,” ucapku memeluknya sebentar. “Aku pergi,” pamitku kemudian benar-benar berjalan keluar rumah menuju tempat yang paling aku benci. Sekolah.

 

 

N E K O

 

 

Mungkin kalian heran ketika mendengar kaa-chan yang memanggilku dengan panggilan 'kitten' atau 'kitty' atau mungkin 'neko' yang mempunyai arti kucing dalam Bahasa Jepang. Yap. Aku adalah Cat Hybrid. Setengah manusia dan setengah kucing. Aku mempunyai dua telinga kucing di atas kepalaku juga ekor.

Aku sangat suka susu. Tidak suka air, meskipun aku sering mandi. Dan aku manja. Semua itu karena sifat kucingku.

Kebanyakan orang akan merasa jijik atau akan berteriak ketakutan jika melihat sepasang telinga kucing yang berada di atas kepalaku. Bahkan mungkin mereka akan memburu dan membunuh makhluk sepertiku. Oleh karena itu aku menutupinya dengan menggunakan beanie atau penutup kepala.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui jika aku adalah cat hybrid. Hanya aku dan kaa-chan. Kaa-chan yang selalu mendukungku dan melindungiku dari orang-orang yang ingin mencelakaiku bahkan memburuku. Keluargaku? Tou-san? Ane-san? Mereka jelas mengusirku dari rumah ketika mengetahui jika aku adalah cat hybrid. Mereka berkata jika aku adalah aib keluarga yang membuat malu. Maka dari itu mereka mengusirku.

Namun, tidak dengan kaa-chan. Ia ikut pergi denganku ketika aku diusir dari rumah. Aku masih ingat ketika kaa-chan menangis tersedu ketika melihatku diusir dari rumah.

Pada awalnya aku hilang selama beberapa hari dan kembali ke rumah dengan keadaan memiliki ekor juga sepasang telinga kucing di atas kepalaku. Itulah sebabnya, aku diusir dari rumah. Tapi aku bersyukur masih mempunyai kaa-chan yang tetap mencintaku dan menyayangiku apa adanya seperti sekarang.

Di sekolah aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman. Aku takut berteman. Aku takut jika suatu saat mereka mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya, mereka akan mencaci maki diriku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Atau lebih parah mereka akan melaporkanku dan memburuku.

Aku terlalu takut untuk mendengar cacian mereka.  
Jika saja saat itu aku tidak pergi keluar rumah malam-malam waktu itu hanya untuk memberli snack mungkin aku tidak akan berakhir seperti seperti ini. Aku sadar beberapa orang sedang mengikutiku ketika aku pergi malam itu. Dan mereka menyerangku saat aku melewati sebuah gang gelap yang cukup sepi.  
Aku mencoba melawan, tetapi tenaga mereka jauh lebih besar. Salah satu dari mereka membiusku dengan sapu tangan yang ia letakkan di hidungku. Setelah itu semuanya gelap dan aku sudah tidak ingat apa-apa.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku terbangun disebuah ruangan dan merasa aneh dengan tubuhku. Aku terkejut ketika melihat beberapa kandang berisi manusia sepertiku, namun mereka mempunyai telinga hewan, ekor, sisik, atau bahkan sayap di punggungnya.  
Salah satu dari mereka ada yang berkata: ‘Ada telinga kucing di kepalamu dan ekor.’ Saat itu aku langsung meraba kepalaku dan memang benar aku mempunyai sepasang telinga kucing dan ekor. Aku takut. Dan mereka bilang jika mereka adalah hybrid.

Owner—pemilik kami yang sudah merubahku menjadi sekarang ini—sangat senang ketika melihatku sadar. Tapi aku sama sekali tak senang. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin membalas dendam padanya. Apa salahku sampai ia berbuat seperti ini terhadapku!? Mengapa dia merubahku?

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah Owner memberiku makan, dengan cerobohnya ia lupa tak mengunci pintu kandangku. Aku tidak membuang kesempatan itu dan segera kabur. Aku ingin membebaskan hybrid lainnya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tak mempunyai kunci untuk membuka kandang mereka.

Akhirnya aku bisa pulang ke rumah dengan perjuanganku yang begitu berat. Dan ketika sampai rumah, bukan tangis bahagia karena aku yang sudah beberapa hari tidak pulang akhirnya pulang dengan selamat. Melainkan mereka marah dan berubah membenciku karena aku bukanlah manusia utuh seperti dulu.

Tanpa sadar aku melenguh. Ingatan itu benar-benar mimpi buruk bagiku.

Tanganku membuka loker ketika aku sudah sampai di sekolah untuk mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran untuk hari ini. Tidak jauh dari lokerku. Aku melihat Daiki Aomine—pemuda yang sangat populer di sekolah kami. Banyak siswi ada juga beberapa siswa yang menyukai dan mengaguminya. Bahkan aku juga diam-diam mengaguminya, ah tidak! Aku mencintainya.

Ya, aku hybrid juga seorang gay. Bukankah itu sangat menyedihkan? Aku bukan hanya aib karena menjadi hybrid, tetapi juga seorang gay. Tidak heran jika keluargaku yang lain membuangku saat itu.

Tak lama setelah itu Daiki pergi meninggalkan lokernya bersama remaja laki-laki lain berambut coklat yang terlihat manis juga teman-temannya yang lain. Sakurai Ryo—laki-laki berambut coklat itu adalah kapten tim basket. Meski pun Ryo mempunyai wajah yang manis dan bertubuh pas-pasan, permainan basket Ryo sangat hebat. Tak heran ia bisa menjadi kapten basket. Aku juga tahu jika Ryo menyukai Daiki sejak lama dan sudah beberapa kali menyatakan cintanya pada Daiki. Tapi sayang, Daiki tidak pernah menanggapi perasaan Ryo dan hanya menganggap Ryo sebagai sahabat saja.

Aku melenguh lagi. Ryo saja yang berstatus sebagai kapten tim basket dan mempunyai wajah yang manis sama sekali tidak dapat menarik perhatian Daiki. Bagaimana denganku yang seorang manusia setengah kucing yang sebagian besar orang menganggapnya aneh, menjijikan, dan tidak sepantasnya untuk hidup?

Tanganku membenarkan letak beanie yang aku pakai, kemudian menutup pintu loker milikku perlahan. Kelas akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi. Sebaiknya aku bergegas menuju kelas agar tidak terlambat untuk kelas pertamaku hari ini.

 

N E K O

 

Beberapa hari kemudian hari-hariku berjalan seperti biasa. Sangat membosankan dan tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali.

Namun tidak untuk pagi ini. Ketika pelajaran biologi berlangsung dan Aizawa-sensei sedang menjelaskan di depan kelas, aku memilih untuk memperhatikan Daiki yang duduk dibarisan nomor dua. Daiki terlihat sangat memperhatikan apa yang sedang Aizawa-sensei jelaskan—padahal aku tahu Daiki adalah tipe siswa yang malas mendengarkan ceramah guru di depan kelas. Namun hari ini ia terlihat berbeda. Namun, tentu saja sangat tampan seperti biasa.

Tiba-tiba Daiki menoleh ke arahku, matanya langsung bersirobok dengan mataku. Aku terdiam tidak bisa apa-apa. Tidak lama kemudian Daiki tersenyum. Mataku membeliak kaget, terpana dengan senyuman yang Daiki berikan padaku. Namun, dengan cepat aku mengalihkan wajahku dari Daiki. Apa benar tadi Daiki memperhatikanku? Dan tersenyum padaku? Apa aku tidak salah lihat?

Setelah bel makan siang berbunyi, aku segera keluar dari kelas tanpa melihat ke arah Daiki. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar malu tertangkap basah sedang mengamatinya seperti tadi. Haisss... aku benar-benar bodoh bisa ketahuan seperti itu.

 

Aku berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah yang memang jarang dikunjungi oleh siswa sekolah ini. Aku kemudian memilih duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang dan membuatku merasakan nyaman karena udara sejuk di bawah pohon itu.

Tanganku meraih beanie yang aku pakai, kemudian melepaskannya dari atas kepalaku. Tidak ada orang di sekitar sini, jadi aku bisa melepas beanie yang aku kenakan untuk sementara demi memberi ruang pada telinga kucingku. Tanganku beralih mengambil benda lain, aku meraih kotak bekal yang selalu kaa-chan siapkan untukku.

Aku tidak pernah membeli makanan di kantin sekolah. Tentu saja karena aku tidak mau dijahili oleh anak-anak iseng yang kadang juga membullyku. Siapa lagi jika bukan Ryo dan teman-temannya. Aku takut jika mereka berhasil menjahiliku, dan beanie yang aku pakai terlepas mereka akan melihat telinga kucingku. Mereka pasti akan mengatakan aku aneh dan mencaciku, kemudian melaporkanku.

Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan itu sebelumnya? Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang mengancam hidupku. Aku tidak membuat kaa-chan sedih atau khawatir padaku.

Aku menikmati bekal makan siang berupa sandwich isi daging kesukaanku yang kaa-chan buatkan untukku. Rasanya sangat enak.

Telinga kucingku yang terlalu peka tiba-tiba mendengar seseorang berjalan mendekat, aku dengan cepat berbalik. Mataku langsung membulat ketakutan ketika seseorang sudah berada beberapa meter di hadapanku. Aku bangkit hingga membuat isi kotak bekal dalam pangkuanku berceceran ke mana-mana.

Daiki. Dia berdiri di sana. Menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut dan aku yang sama terkejutnya dengannya. Ya Tuhan! Bodohnya aku yang melepas beanie yang aku kenakan tadi. Apa yang harus lakukan? Aku takut sekali! Tanpa berpikir panjang, lantas aku berlari menjauh. Aku bersembunyi di balik pohon ketika sudah agak jauh dari Daiki.

Tubuhku jatuh terduduk. Tanganku memeluk tubuhku erat. Aku menangis. Aku ketakutan. Aku takut Daiki akan mengatakan jika aku aneh. Menjijikan. Tak pantas hidup atau mendengar cacian-cacian lainnya. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Daiki semakin berjalan mendekati pohon tempatku sembunyi yang membuatku semakin takut dan air mataku makin deras mengalir.

“Ku-ku-kumohon ja-jangan sakiti a-a-aku!” pintaku menangis.

“Hei, hei... aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Tenanglah.” Suara Daiki terdengar berbisik menenangkanku. Namun aku tetap saja menangis. “Sssttt! Jangan menangis lagi,” ucap Daiki lagi. Kali ini Daiki sudah berhasil memeluk tubuhku yang bergetar karena menangis. Aku menegang seketika. Tubuhku rasanya sangat kaku. Kenapa tiba-tiba Daiki memelukku?

“Kau adalah hybrid, Ryota?” tanya Daiki kemudian. Aku mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. “Sssttt, tidak apa-apa. Jangan takut,” ucap Daiki kembali menenangkan diriku.

“Ao-Aomine-kun ti-tidak menganggapku aneh dan menjijikan?” tanyaku ragu.

Daiki tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil. Jemarinya terangkat kemudian menyapu air mataku yang mulai mengering. “Kenapa aku harus berpikir begitu? Menurutku kau sangat manis juga lucu dengan telinga itu,” ucap Daiki.

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Dia mengatakan jika aku ini manis dan lucu? Benarkah? Tiba-tiba pipiku terasa panas mendengar pujiannya itu.

“Be-benarkah?” tanyaku. Daiki mengangguk dan tersenyum.

“Bolehkah aku menyentuh telingamu, Ryota?” Tanya Daiki menunjuk kedua telinga kucingku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Daiki tersenyum. Perlahan tangan Daiki menyentuh telinga kucingku dengan pelan. Ia tersenyum, kemudian menjadi mengelus kepalaku. Dan perlakuan Daiki itu benar-benar membuatku merasa nyaman dan aman.

“Ke-kenapa Ao-Aomine-kun ti-tidak takut pa-padaku?” tanyaku.

Daiki terkekeh. “Aku tidak takut padamu. Aku sangat suka kucing. Kurasa rasa sukaku padamu bertambah karena ini,” ucap Daiki. “Dan juga, panggil aku Daiki,” sambung Daiki.

Aku mendongak. Menatapnya tidak percaya. Apa Daiki bilang jika ia menyukaiku?

“Ao-Aomine-kun apa?” tanyaku tidak percaya.  
Daiki tersenyum. “Daiki, Ryota.” Daiki memperingati. “Dan ya, aku menyukaimu. Oh tidak... aku mencintaimu. Menurutku kau adalah laki-laki manis dan lucu yang misterius. Kau selalu menghindar dari keramaian dan selalu memakai beanie untuk melindungi kepalamu. Astaga! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Ryota!” tukas Daiki yang tiba-tiba kembali memeluk tubuhku.

Aku terdiam cukup lama mencoba mencerna apa yang Daiki katakan tadi. Aku tersenyum lebar, kemudian membalas pelukannya.

“Aku juga mencintaimu, Daiki-kun,” ucapku.

Daiki melepas pelukanku. Menatapku tak percaya dengan senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya. Ya Tuhan! Wajahnya semakin tampan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

“Benarkah? Kau juga mencintaiku?” tanya Daiki senang. Aku mengangguk kecil.

“Ya ampun! My little neko, Ryota! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!” tukas Daiki lagi. “Aku sudah lama suka padamu, tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Tapi, setelah melihatmu yang semakin lucu dan manis ini, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi! Aku mencintaimu, Ryota!” seru Daiki kembali memelukku erat.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan membalas pelukannya. Sekarang aku merasa menjadi hybrid tidak sepenuhnya menjadi petaka untukku. Bahkan sekarang aku sangat bersyukur. Menjadi cat hybrid membuatku bisa bersama dengan pemuda yang sudah lama aku cintai.

 

Kaa-chan memang benar. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi pada kita setiap waktunya. Dan aku sangat bersyukur. Setelah ini Daiki telah resmi menjadi kekasihku.

 

 

FINAL

**Author's Note:**

> Ini cerita memang tak masuk akal sekali -_- mana ada ya manusia bisa jadi setengah hewan begitu :| Tapi ya inilah hasilnya... daku dulu baca cerita di Wattpad tentang Hybrid-hybrid gini. Dan menurutku itu beberapa cerita cukup baguslah buat referensi. Bayangin aja ya manusia punya telinga kucing. Duh... itu pasti imut banget :*  
> Jadi ya... maafkan dengan kegajean cerita kali ini :3


End file.
